Randy Cunningham: Regular 9th Grade Ninja 6: The Final Chapter (Part 2)
Plot After Kalvin killed Benson, his body was too turned to Empire robot. With a little help from Mr. Bannister the hero bounty hunter and Miss Wickwhacker the hero hunter. And it turns out that only Gir can save the day Transcript *(The episode starts where it took events on the previous episode) *'Kalvin': Now lets turn this bodie into a r.e robot too. *'Dragler': Alright then. (Drags Benson's body and goes to thewarp pipe that leads to the labatory) *'Barranco': Okay, hero bounty hunter and hero hunter, you're ready. *'Both': Yep. *'Randy (Empire Robot)': Me too. *'Barranco': Kill those heroes! *(They use their laser beam fire at the heroes) *'Sonic': What are we gonna hecking do, the Empire make Randy changed. *'Tails': I got this. (Holds a bazooka and killed Bannister and Wickwacker) *'Pops': Time to get Randy back at once! *'Zelok': (Kills Pops with a laser plunger which stabbs through Pops' chest) This shall be the fate of you! *'Zim': Filth! *'Dragler': Prepare for your doom! (Captured Mlrdecai by grabbing him in his mouth and teleported) *'Skips': Where did Mordecai go? *'Richard': I have no I- (Gets killed by Kalvin) *'Nicole': Richard no, please speak to me. (Crying) *'Kalvin': Now how does it feel to lost someone like I lost my old friend, killed by one of the heroes!? *(Nicole was starting to get angry at Kalvin) *'Nicole': You are in so much trouble! (Attacks Kalvin) *'Paul': Kalvin, stop that cat from beating you up. *'Kalvin': (Chokes Nicole) I guess you never have enough strength yet. (Falcon punched Nicole, making her blowned away and crashed landed to the wall) Now with the cat gone, nothing can stop us, our victory has begun. Thanks, guys for helping me. *'Spot': No problem, Kalvin. *'Kalvin': Now then, (Holds a laser blaster parody of a rocket launcher) prepare to meet your fate heroes, cause you are about to be doomed. *'Darwin': Oh, no. * (Scene switches to the prison level) * Peter: I am so bored. * Homer: So am i cause these stupid rabbids and othwr species just captured us! Plus i got to got o the bathroom, * Peter: Theres already a toilet there. * Barranco: Hey boys! You got a roommate! * Mordecai: Let go! * Barranco: Okay! (Puts Mordecai in the cell, Barranco makes the cell locked by making the door blocked with shield) okay Benson, whenever they do something that is not evil, let me know. * Benson (Empire bot): Yes my lord. * Barranco: (Leaves) *(With the heroes) *'Kalvin': You guys can't stop me! *(Kalvin sees Dragler barfing something out, revealing to be Nate) *'Nate': Yuck, now I know how dragon barf smeels. *'Zim: '''Nate you survived, but how? *'Nate': I am always a cartoon character. We gotta help Randy! *'Randy (Empire Robot): Must destroy. (Holds a laser blaster) *'''Gir: We need to change Randy back to human. *'Dragler': Kill your nolonger friends! *'Randy (Empire Robot)': As your wish. (Axtivates the trigger, the laser blaster releashed out a giant laser beam) *'Skips': DUCK!!! *'Zim': What duck? *(The beam hitted Zim, Gumball, Red, and Wander, knocking them down) *'Darwin': Randy snap out of it! The empire are mind controling you. *'Rigby': Darwin, he was actualky restructed as a robot. *'Howard Weinerman': We need to do something. *'Dipper': Like wha- (Gets stabbed in the chest by Dragler) *'Dragler': See ya later kid. *'Kalvin': Here's something I should've done a long time ago. (Presses the button) *(The Empire escaped except for the heroes and the park exploded) *'Nicole': (Comes out of the destroyed house, coughs 2 times) We need to get to the...the.... (unconscious) *(At the hospital) *'Howard Weinerman': It's anyone okay? *'All': Yes! *(Gumball is seen with a shock) *'Nicole': My son seems to be in shock. *'Ice Bird': We need to change Randy back in human form. *'Darwin': Like what? *'Mighty Eagle': This. He who read this shall Randy back to his human body. *(Randy in Empire Robot just stand there) *'Mighty Eagle': Why isn't it working. *(At the moon) *'Pink': Successful plan of mine, I can't believe these heroes never found out that I disable the power of the fortune. *'Barranco Jr.': Yeah, perhaps everything will be ours. *(They both high fived) *(Back with the heroes) *(The reinforcements arrive. They open their gunfire on Dragler. Dragler was just standing there and killed the reinforcements byrealeasing his fire breath) *'Dragler': How pathetic human weapons are. *(At Dreamland on Pop Star, the voot cruiser lands on the ground, releasing Zim and Gumball) *'Gumball': Hey Zim, thanks for helping me awake from my shock. *'Zim': No problem, now we need some knight help to stop the dragon like snake thing! *'Gumball': Why not Kirby and his friends? *'Zim': Good idea. Let's find them. *(The two met up with Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight) *'Meta Knight': Well Zim and Gumball, what bringed ya here this time? *'Zim': Randy in Empire Robot. Can you help us? *'Sword Knight': Sure. *'Blade Knight': We'll help. *(Back with the others) *(Mordecai pushes the brain freeze button on his watch, Randy in Empire Robot grabs at his head) *'Randy (Empire Robot)': Ahh! Brain freeze! Hey can this button too. (Presses the button, but sudennly body got red and yelling) OW!!! HEART BURN!!!!!!!!! (Drinks plenty of water and felt bettrr) Much better. *'Mordecai': We gonna get Randy back. We gonna bang Randy in Empire Robot up. *'Wander': I got the hammer. *'Sylvia': That hammer is made of metal. *'Dan Zembrovski': We all have hammers are made out of metal. *'Mordecai': Let's get some! *(The gang hits Randy in Empire Robot in half and back to his human body) *'Randy Cunningham': Thank you for saving my life. *'Howard Weinerman': No problem. *'Mordecai': Wanna join us? *'Randy': You bet. Time to heat things up. *'of Randy Cunningham: Regular 9th Grade Ninja 6: The Final Chapter (Part 2)' Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials